In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
Oftentimes, various IT components are mounted within IT racks that are configured to allow these IT components to be slid into (and slid out of) these IT racks for servicing purposes. Unfortunately, due to the weight of these IT components, care must be taken to prevent these IT racks from toppling over due to too many IT components being slid out at the same time.